


care and protection.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [76]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Past Abuse, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Request for the boys calming down a fem!reader at a social event and protecting her when they see her ex who didn’t treat her very nicely? Thank you”





	care and protection.

1965,

The light was bright and blinding. You were lost, and the panic came over you like a jackhammer beating down hard on your ribcage, trying to make entry into your rabid beating heart. You had gone to this grand affair with four men, The Beatles- your best friends. The event wasn’t focused on them for once and, yet, the moment they stepped in through the door they were whisked away to unknown places. It was more than you could handle. You couldn’t bare social gatherings. It made you feel choked and cramped. You clutched at the fabric covering your chest and looked around in a hopeless attempt to find the boys, or at least find one of them! But it was useless! The gaping maw of people dressed in suits and dresses had swallowed them up and you were alone.

Or not completely so; much to your distress and fear. You spied Jack, an ex of yours (it hadn’t ended well), over at a row of tables filled to the edges with champagne glasses and hors d'œuvres. You fell a harsh chill go down your back as he turned and his pale, cold, eyes landed on you. A sly smirk crept to his place and with long wide steps he made it to you. He grasped your hand and placed a hard kiss to its back; you desperately wanted to pull it away, to run away and escape but you were caught- like a deer in front sharp headlights a dark winter night. “_Please_,” the word came out as a whimper. “_Please, leave me be_,” you shook as he finally let go of your hand; his smirk only seemed to grow in size. 

“Why, I’m only here to say hello, dear,” he looked around the room triumphantly. “You here alone?” You swallowed hard at the thought and quickly shook your head, words having failed you completely. He looked at you pitying and if you had any courage to do so, you would have slapped him. “Well, I don’t see anybody else with you,” he moved a hand to slightly caress your shoulder, and you shot back, bumping into the hard edge of a table and heard the glasses on it quake but not fall. You heard a loud yell somewhere far off but neither you nor Jack seemed to pay it much mind- you were far too frightened than to do anything else but stare wide-eyed at your ex while he seemed exultant- moving in on your like a cat would a mouse. His hand came hard around your wrist and gave it a tuck, “come with me,” he sneered. But before anything else was done, his hand suddenly vanished from your wrist and he landed on the floor on his side with a yell. 

“Leave her alone, you fucker!”

Your heart jumped at the voice and you felt tears push their way forward and down your hot cheeks. It was John! He stood with his fists raised and a snarl showing off his teeth. Paul appeared next to him, having run out from somewhere in the crowd. He yelled out to you, his eyes filled with concern, and you rushed to wrap your arms around him, still shaking from your scare. You muttered _thank __you_s into his shirt, staining it with your tears. 

Soon you heard John yell again at Jack who laid whimpering and moaning on the hardwood flooring. “You broke my mouth, you scouse fuck!” You heard Jack’s voice clear as day but all else you couldn’t focus on as the words were ever growing and joined by insults. John sounded ever the more furious as he continued yelling down at Jack and was soon joined by what you recognised as George. And just as you were wondering about Ringo, you felt the cool metal of rings on your bare shoulder guide your and Paul out of the room. You didn’t dare to look up from Paul’s shoulder as you were moved out into the cold open night. You finally willed yourself away from Paul’s comfort as they sat you down on a bench- you shivered, this time from the cold autumn night but it was noticed quickly by the men who both wrapped their tuxedo jackets around you and your shaking shoulders. “Thank you,” you managed to get out with a sniffle. They patted your hands from either side of you where they sat; “it’ll be okay. You’ll be okay,” Ringo said with great gentleness and ease and comforted you as Paul kissed the top of your head. 

You were soon joined by the rest of the band. John looked worse for wear but made no comment of it as he rushed to kneel in front of you- looking for any damages. You assured him that you were unharmed and repeated the words giving to you by Ringo as you glanced up to George behind the singer- his arms crossed and eyes worried. You know the words rang true. You would be all right, you had your boys.


End file.
